


I'll Always Find You

by The_Myth_Rider



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I haven't played the game yet, Pining, Post Five Years, Sapphic September, Sappy Ending, Useless Hubert, Useless Lesbians, but Edelgard possessed me and made me write this, so enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Myth_Rider/pseuds/The_Myth_Rider
Summary: Edelgard watched the sun set on five years of waiting, and knew not if she would even come...





	I'll Always Find You

Edelgard stood there, at the window’s edge in the tower, and gazed out to the lands below. Though her eyes looked, they did not see, as her mind’s eye wrested their power away and farther, past the horizon. She was waiting for someone…someone she truly did not know if she’d actually see. The odds were stacked so solidly against her, that it was quite foolish for Edelgard to be in the tower at all.

What was she thinking? Edelgard resisted the overwhelming urge to bite her lower lip, as the sun began to dip low in the sky. Why would she even come here, to Edelgard, after everything?

_What have I done to possibly deserve you…?_

The sound of footsteps behind her made Edelgard refocus on the horizon, though she did not turn to look.

“Any sign of her?” Edelgard inquired of the arrival, her voice strong despite the weakness in her chest.

“No, my emperor.” It was Hubert; of course, it was. He’d all but been her shadow for five years and beyond.

She struggled not to sigh, for she knew there’d be far too many emotions in the air that would escape. It hurt her chest to keep them there, but Edelgard would not afford them the freedom. If the person she awaited did not arrive, Edelgard would know freedom was never in the cards for her, so her emotions shouldn’t get such a luxury.

But…

“Hubert…” She muttered, so soft, a part of her worried he wouldn’t hear.

“Yes, my lady?” Of course he heard.

Somewhere in her mind, something screamed at her not to let the words out. But as the sun inched lower…

“…do you think she’ll show?”

The anticipation for Hubert’s answer outweighed the disappointed her backbone had in her in that moment. The silence seemed to last an eternity, but felt no where near as long as the wait Edelgard had suffered so far.

“I am uncertain, my emperor. Mayhap she will…”

The trail off in his voice cut Edelgard deeply.

“…but?”

Hubert sighed behind her. “There are many hands that tug at her arms, many voices that demand her ear. Though it pains me to say so, Edelgard, I can promise you nothing.”

_But I’m not reaching for her arm…I’m simply holding out my hand. I don’t demand that she hear me…I simply want to hear her._

The sun now fraternized with the horizon, and Edelgard’s lips threatened to purse together. The darker the world about her became, the darker she felt inside. Though the air was warm, the land lush and comfortable, Edelgard felt a chill. She’d hoped against herself that her fears were wrong, that she would be here, that she would come. Had their time at the academy not been as special as Edelgard had thought it to be?

Had she not cared for Edelgard at all?

Edelgard’s hands clenched into tight, shaking fists at her sides as she fought against the storm that grew in her chest. Hubert must’ve taken notice, for she just barely heard his approach, just hardly felt his air behind her.

“My emperor, please, let us g–”

Before he could finish, a sudden commotion startled them both. Edelgard heard Hubert’s blade sing in freedom before she swung around to see him take his stance between her and the door. Her hope already quenched, Edelgard bared her will and her axe as she gazed past Hubert to the threshold where the intruder stood.

Only for her axe to cry out as it fell to the floor, for her breath to disappear, and for all the world around her to recede to the woman at the door.

There Byleth stood, all her weight leaned against the doorframe as she panted and bled on it. Her sword was sheathed at her side, the cleanest part of her—but of course, the professor had emphasized weapon cleanliness above all else. Her hair was tangled and matted, and did not come out bloodless. But as she raised her head to look to the two in the room, her eyes shone bright as they locked on violet.

And Edelgard saw the sun rise once more as Byleth smiled.

“El…” Byleth spoke softly, and sounded so terribly tired.

The teacher tried to take a step, only to immediately begin to fall. Before Hubert could make to help, nor even protest to his emperor’s movements, Edelgard was already across the room. She held onto Byleth for dear life, kept her upright and gentle as she buried her face in the dirt-smeared shoulder. Weak arms rose to cling to her back, and though Edelgard knew the dirt and blood on Byleth would be all over her attire, she truly did not care.

“You came…you actually came for me…?” She didn’t mean for it to be a question, but her body had broken out in rebellion upon sight of Byleth.

A weak chuckle shook beneath her hold. “But of course…I’m sorry I’m late, bandits of all things, you see.”

The hand that rubbed at her back felt like heaven. “How sad I didn’t have any future students to save me, hmm?”

Against her will, the rebellion going strong, Edelgard giggled. “What a tragedy, the poor professor on her own.”

She clung tighter, her brow furrowed as her relief at simply holding Byleth threatened to run down her cheeks. “I was so afraid you wouldn’t come, my teacher…”

A startlingly warm, soft sensation of pressure went off on her temple, and Edelgard all but went into shock.

“I’ll always find you, my El.”


End file.
